


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Dom Gerard Way, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Slutty Frank, Smut, Spanking, Student Frank Iero, Sub Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teen Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank Iero had a bit of a reputation around the school with students and teachers alike for being somewhat of a slut. The 17 year old was confident and knew exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was pretty people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot that I actually finished about a week or so ago but waited to post, it was written for the Taboos square on my season of kink card. I'm still working on the part 3 to my slave!Frank verse so that should be up soon, for now, I hope you guys enjoy this one :D  
> -M

Frank Iero had a bit of a reputation around the school with students and teachers alike for being somewhat of a slut. The 17 year old was confident and knew exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was pretty people. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about anything else but there was nothing Frank loved more than to be taken to bed by someone particularly gorgeous. Frank wasn’t picky really when it came to things like gender or where he got his hookup, he was content as long as he had a pretty person beneath him or on top of him. 

There was one person in particular that Frank had taken a fancy to. After all the beautiful people Frank had had, none of them could compete with his English teacher, Mr Way; in Frank’s opinion. Mr Way was definitely the hottest teacher Frank had ever laid eyes on; he was better dressed than all the other teacher’s in Frank’s school, always turning up to class in well fitting stylish suits that were often so tight in the pants that they left absolutely nothing to the imagination; his hair had obviously been dyed orange and it suited him a lot. 

Mr Way had been teaching them for a while now, almost a year and Frank had been crushing on him almost the whole time. Except it wasn’t a crush because Frank Iero did not get crushes. Frank simply...lusted. Yeah that was it, all he wanted was to be on his knees under that teacher’s desk with Mr Way’s cock shoved down his throat, spit dribbling down his chin as he looked up and watched his teacher fall apart above him. Or even getting fucked hard and fast, bent over Mr Way’s desk as the elder pinned him down or even choked him. Yeah, that was what Frank really wanted, that was what he thought about at night with his hand on his cock, stroking himself fast and rough. 

Soon though, Frank’s other meaningless hookups and late night jerk off sessions thinking about Mr Way weren’t enough. Frank just needed more. He was sick of fantasizing, sick of imagining it happening; he wanted it for real and Frank Iero always got what he wanted. He wasn’t stupid though, he knew Mr Way could get into a lot of trouble if they were caught (not that Frank would let that happen) so he knew it would take a lot of convincing for his teacher to even consider it. But that didn’t really phase Frank either; he was good at this, almost a fucking pro. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted and he knew that if he planned it just right then the elder man would be putty in his hands and more than willing to fuck Frank over his desk. 

And so Frank did. He planned it all out perfectly. Letting his behaviour in Mr Way’s class get steadily more inappropriate each week, smirking directly at his teacher each time he walked out of class. Not enough to get himself in trouble but he was definitely pushing the boundaries; figuring out exactly what his teacher would let him get away with. He slowly became a lot more vocal in class too, giving jokey answers most of the time so that it wouldn’t actually look like he was putting effort into the class. In fact, Frank was actually paying less attention in class than he had been before. He’d always been good at English even before Mr Way started teaching them so he wasn’t too worried about his grade but lately he’d been paying a lot more attention to his teacher than anything that was actually being said. He noticed every time Mr Way accidentally looked at him for too long, paid extra close attention to the times that Mr Way would get all flustered and embarrassed before trying to fix his tie that didn’t actually need fixing. That usually happened when Frank would let his legs fall open a little wider than usual or when he’d stare at Mr Way while sucking lightly on the end of his pencil. 

So Frank knew he was getting to Mr Way, knew that his actions were getting under his teacher’s skin and Frank was willing to bet anything that Mr Way was thinking about him when he touched himself; not that he had any evidence but Frank sure did hope so. 

It wasn’t enough though. He needed to do something more, something bigger, something that would really get Mr Way’s attention. It wasn’t until a few weeks after his constant yet light teasing had started that Frank had the perfect idea. Cross-dressing was always something that Frank had been into. It wasn’t something that he was able to indulge in too often though because although he knew he had a reputation with his peers and teachers, his parents certainly didn’t know what their son got up to and walking out of the house dressed as a chick would definitely get him into trouble. Pulling off his idea would take careful planning then, especially if he didn’t want to get sent to the principal’s office before he’d even managed to step into Mr Way’s classroom. 

Buying the clothes was no issue, his best friend Jamia didn’t seem to mind taking him shopping and Frank was able to get what he wanted. Their school had a uniform policy so Frank had to make sure that he at least followed that- vaguely. He’d picked out some black lace panties to go under a tartan skirt that matched their school colours. He had to fold it over and hike it up to make it as short as he wanted it but it did the job. He used one of his own school shirts and ties but tied it loosely and left more top buttons undone than usual. The thigh highs he picked out were just plain white but Frank liked them and he finished it all off with a pair of black platform heels that were chunky enough to be easy to walk in and not too high. Frank wasn’t too arrogant or anything but even he thought he looked fucking hot when he tried it all on the night after he’d bought it, smirking to himself in the mirror. If this didn’t work, he was pretty sure that nothing would. 

He picked a morning that he knew he had English first thing to try out his new plan, waiting until both his parents had left for work before he showered, shaved and got ready for school. Waiting would make him a little late but that was all part of the plan too and Frank smiled to himself the whole time he walked to school, not feeling self conscious at all even though his new skirt did little to cover his ass and he definitely got quite a few stares on his walk. 

He was only 15 minutes late to class. Late enough to miss the crowds in the halls so none of the other teachers would be around to drag him into the principal's office for his obscene clothing. The nerves only just set in as he stood outside the door to his English classroom, fiddling with the hem of his skirt. He could hear Mr Way talking, already having started the lesson and Frank had to take a deep breath before he gathered up all his courage and pushed the door open, donning his infamous smirk as he stepped in and made his way to his seat, ignoring all the looks he got except for Mr Way’s. 

Mr Way was staring at him, jaw dropped a little and a faint blush making it’s way across the elder’s cheeks before he cleared his throat and tore his gaze away. Frank caught the subtle glance Mr Way had risked to his ass and swayed his hips as he carried on walking to his seat before he sat, crossing his arms on the desk and smiling sweetly up at his teacher who still seemed to be in a state of shock but was obviously trying hard to compose himself. 

“Sorry I’m late Mr Way. I promise it won’t happen again.” Frank apologized though it was clear that he didn’t mean it really if his smirk was any indication. 

“M-make sure it doesn’t, Iero.” Mr Way eventually stammered out before he managed to compose himself and picked up a book from his desk. “Get your text out, we’re starting our study on Romeo and Juliet today, you’ll have to catch up on what you’ve missed.” 

Frank smirked a little to himself at Mr Way’s reaction and nodded as he grabbed his text and workbook out of his bag, flipping to a new page and opening his text on the page they were going to be looking at. He could feel Mr Way’s eyes on him still and crossed one leg over the other under the table before looking up at his teacher, just in time to see Mr Way tearing his gaze away to focus back on the class. Frank knew that it wouldn’t take long for Mr Way to crack at this point. So he tried his very best to be as indecent as he could throughout the whole lesson, teasing Mr Way as much as he could. 

He crossed and uncrossed his legs as he listened to the discussion in class, writing down some half hearted notes about what was being said and letting his legs fall open whenever he knew Mr Way would be looking at him. He sucked lightly on the end of his pen in between writing notes and staring at Mr Way as he did so, noticing the exact moment his teacher caught a glimpse of his panties because Mr Way went bright red and looked away straight away, clearing his throat before looking back at the class. Frank smiled smugly to himself then, keeping his legs splayed open as he leant back in his seat, listening as Mr Way read out another part of the text. 

_ “If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. _

_ Now will he sit under a medlar tree  _

_ And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit _

_ As maids call medlars when they laugh alone.  _

_ O Romeo, that she were! Oh, that she were _

_ An open arse, and thou a poperin pear. _ ”

Mr Way paused then, letting the students chuckle to themselves at the word ‘arse’ before he set his text down and picked up his board pen yet again.”Can any of you tell me what that part means?” He asked them. 

Frank smiled smugly at his opportunity and didn’t even bother putting his hand up before shouting out his answer. “Means he should get a chick that does anal, Mr Way.” He chuckled a little, listening as the class erupted in laughter too, smiling smugly up at his teacher. 

“Yes, Mr Iero, it does. Please put your hand up next time and refrain from using the word ‘chick’ some find it disrespectful.” Mr Way said, almost calmly though his blush was still there. He turned to face the board again to scribble it down so people could take notes, missing Frank’s slightly surprised expression when he heard that his joke answer had actually been correct. 

He got over it quickly enough when one of the other students called out  from across the room, “Romeo’s gotta be looking for you then Iero, you’re an open ass. Besides, looks like it’s Miss Iero today, Mr Way.” 

Frank laughed at the playful teasing, glad that it was one of his friends that had called it out, leaning back as he glanced over in their direction. “Yeah, but that means someone’s gotta be my Romeo.” He joked, glancing back at Mr Way who was watching and leaning against the board impatiently. “What about you, Mr Way? You looking for someone that does anal?” 

The way his teacher’s face went from bored and impatient to shocked and bright fucking red was more satisfying that Frank had thought it was gonna be. He grinned smugly to himself as he watched his teacher blush and stammer for a moment. 

“Detention, Iero, that is majorly inappropriate.” Mr Way eventually said, turning from embarrassed to angry pretty quickly as he headed over to his desk to grab out a detention slip for Frank. The dark looked Mr Way gave him as he handed it over made Frank shiver a little and that was when he knew he had him so he spent the rest of the lesson keeping quiet, not wanting to get himself into anymore trouble and secretly feeling pretty proud of himself.

* * *

 

The lesson went by pretty quickly after that and Mr Way didn’t look at him the entire time, didn’t call him out to answer questions either. In fact, his teacher did a pretty good job on ignoring him for the entire time. Even ignored him as he let all the others leave at the end of the lesson when the bell went. It was the first lesson of the day so Frank stood up to join them, packing up all his things slowly and turning to leave. 

“Come back here at the end of the day, Iero. Don’t be late.” He heard Mr Way say as he reached the door, stopping to turned back to look at him but Mr Way was just flipping through some pages, he wasn’t even paying attention to him. “You have a class Frank, wouldn’t want to be late to that now would you? It’s time for you to go.” 

Frank just shook his head and left, walking straight to his locker to stuff his bag inside, slamming it closed. Having Mr Way ignore him completely was not part of the plan and it pissed him off, sure he might have overstepped some boundaries with what he had said in class but it still annoyed him that his teacher had ignored him completely. It made Frank a little worried that now his detention was actually going to be a real detention. He sighed then and checked the time before he hurried through the crowds of students to head outside to try and find a place to hide so he could skip the rest of his classes.

* * *

 

By the time the end of the day rolled around, Frank had managed to skip all of his classes, only coming out to get himself lunch. He considered just going home and skipping his detention completely. But he was curious about what Mr Way’s reaction was gonna be if he showed up, he wanted to know if it was going to be a real detention or not and the only way he was gonna find out was by showing up. So, sighing to himself, Frank smoothed out his skirt out and headed towards his English classroom, hoping that it wasn’t going to be just a regular detention. 

The worry that it wasn’t going to be what he had first imagined had stripped away some of his earlier cockiness and the nerves had started to set in again. His hands even shook slightly as he walked up to the classroom door, feeling even more nervous that he had done that morning, knocking lightly. Instead of hearing Mr Way call out for him to come in, the door opened and he stood there for a moment, watching the door. Taking a deep breath, Frank stepped in. 

He didn’t even get two feet into the room before the door was shut and he was being pushed up against it. The breath was knocked out of him and it took him a moment to realise that it was Mr Way who was pinning him against the door, and locking it too. Frank stared up at him, slightly shocked and glad that his worries had been for nothing. 

“Mr Way?” He breathed out, raising an eyebrow slightly and wincing a little when his teacher pinned him harder against the wall. “Wha-?” 

“Shut up, Frank. I’ve had enough of you acting like an arrogant little whore.” Mr Way murmured sternly, both hands pressed against Frank’s chest as he held him there against the door. Frank had to admit that his teacher’s behaviour was somewhat of a surprise. He was so used to Mr Way acting shy and flustered not this intimidating and dominant even. It was hot though, made him want to do as he was told for once. Mr Way was still staring back at him intently, almost looking for any sign of resistance but this is what Frank had been wanting the whole time; there was no way he was going to back out now. 

“You’ve been teasing me, embarrassing me in class and it has to stop.” Mr Way continued, sliding his hands up Frank’s chest to his shoulders and then down his arms to his wrists, taking hold of them and pinning them to the door above his head, pressing closer to Frank in the process. They were so close now, but not quite touching; Frank could feel Mr Way’s soft breath on his face and could feel the warmth of his body, making him want to squirm and press even closer to him, made him wanna wrap his legs around Mr Way’s waist and just grind against him until they both came right then. The idea made him start to harden in his panties and he was pretty sure that the skirt he was wearing was going to do nothing to hide the tent beginning to form, making him blush deeply. 

Mr Way noticed (of course he did) and chuckled as he looked down at then back up at Frank. “My my, you’re a horny little thing, aren’t you? Haven’t even touched you yet.” He teased, shaking his head a little, “And I’m not entirely sure you deserve it.” 

Frank let out an almost whimper at that, shaking his head and flushing bright red with embarrassment. He hadn’t imagined that he’d turn up and then be the one being teased and embarrassed, oh how the tables had turned. He opened his mouth to speak but the look Mr Way gave him shut him up pretty quickly. 

“See, I think you need to be punished for your shameless behaviour, Frank. So that’s what I’m going to do. If any of this gets too much the safeword is millennium, will you remember that?” Mr Way asked, his stern look faltering for a moment as he discussed the safe word, his thumbs gently brushing over Frank’s wrists as he kept them pressed against the door. 

Frank took a moment to reply, and even then he only replied with a nod as he looked up at his teacher. Mr Way’s gaze was still so intense although more gentle than before. If he was really honest with himself, Frank was still in shock that this was happening at all, let alone that it was gonna be kinky enough to require a safeword. 

“I need you to actually speak now, Frank.” Mr Way said softly, giving him  a small smile and bringing one hand down to cup his cheek gently, “If this isn’t something you want you’re free to leave and we’ll forget all about it but if you do then communication is important.” 

Frank was snapped out of his daze then as he looked up at him, shaking his head, “No, I don’t want to leave. I’ll remember it, Mr Way, promise.” He said softly, biting his lip a little. Mr Way almost seemed to sigh with relief then and he nodded, gently stroking over Frank’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Good, good boy.” He murmured softly, “You may call me Gerard but for today since you’re being punished, let’s stick with Mr Way.” He told him, leaning in closer to press a light kiss to his lips, barely touching his lips to the younger’s and smirking when he pulled away and Frank tried to follow him with a whimper. 

“Shush, Frank, you’re being punished, remember?” Mr Way chuckled, shaking his head and leaning back again, even further away than he had been before he’d kissed him. “I’m going to spank you, then we’ll see about making you come but you’re going to have to wait for permission. Understand?” 

“Yes, Mr Way.” Frank nodded, blushing deeply and almost squirming again at the soft tone Mr Way used even though his words were fucking dirty. The elder smirked down at him as he pulled him away from the door and over to the desk. 

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Mr Way said, smirking and pushing Frank down until he was bent over the desk, which had obviously been cleared before he’d arrived. Frank shivered at the idea that his teacher had been planning this since this morning and the feeling of being so exposed. His skirt was short even when standing so it did nothing to cover him now that he was bent basically in half with his shoulders and chest resting against the desk. He could feel Mr Way’s hand between his shoulders, pinning him down again and Frank made a soft noise as he turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the cool of the wood, shifting to get comfortable. That meant that his legs were spread a little more than they had been, making him even more exposed and making him blush deeply as he closed his eyes and felt Mr Way holding his wrists behind his back. 

“Good boy, you look so fucking pretty like this Frank. Stay like that.” Mr Way murmured from above him, slowly dragging his hand down his back, his touch making Frank’s skin tingle beneath his shirt. He was going so slowly and Frank had been hard since he’d first been pressed up against the classroom door; he desperately wanted to press up into the elder’s touch, wanted to squirm and rub himself against the desk but he didn’t want to risk the consequences, still slightly worried that Mr Way was going to change his mind and send him home. 

Mr Way’s hand slid down his back to flip his skirt up and brush over the hem of his panties. Frank made a soft noise at that, unable to stop himself from pushing back against Gerard’s hands. Mr Way chuckled at that and pushed him back down, sliding his hand under his panties to push them down. “Don’t move, Frank, you’re being punished, remember?” 

“Fuck, okay.” Frank murmured to himself, nodding a little as his teacher pulled his panties down. He shifted to get comfortable as Mr Way left them around his ankles before he slid his hands back up Frank’s legs to his ass. 

“I’m going to give you 10 and you’re going to count.” Mr Way told him, lightly squeezing his ass as he looked up at him, smirking to himself. “If you miss a count or move we’ll start again, got it?” 

Frank made a soft noise and nodded, clenching his fists that were still held behind his back. “Yes, Mr Way.” He breathed even though he knew the whole staying still thing was going to prove difficult. 

“Good boy.” Mr Way said, giving his ass one last gentle squeeze before he shifted and slid one hand to Frank’s hip as he brought the other back to give him the first had slap to his ass. 

“One.” Frank gasped softly, clenching his fists hard in an effort to keep still, squeezing his eyes shut. The slaps stung but not for long and faded into a slight burn after a few seconds but Mr Way didn’t really give him long to properly feel it before he gave him another two, one to the other cheek and the other to the top of his thigh. Frank counted them quickly, biting his lip hard. He hadn’t ever been spanked like this before; most of his hookups were pretty vanilla so Frank wasn’t really sure if he would like the way it felt but he did. The warm burn after the sting faded away felt good, better than Frank had been expecting. 

Mr Way gave him one more, harder than the rest on the same cheek he’d started with and Frank heard him humming softly after he’d counted it. “Your ass is gonna be so red and sore, Frank.” The elder murmured, running his fingers lightly over the skin of his ass. Mr Way sounded pretty smug with that idea and Frank had to agree, the idea of not really being able to sit down properly after this definitely turned him on even more. 

The next two came as a surprise and Frank gasped louder, having to fight hard to keep his hips still as he counted them. Gerard hummed and smirked at that, biting his lip a little. “Good boy, Frankie, you’re doing good. Just 4 more.” He hummed as he rubbed over the red marks from his spankings, more giving him another two to his thighs. 

“7...8.” Frank gasped, his thighs shaking a little with an effort to stay still. He desperately wanted to move and to push back into each slap or grind against the table but he couldn’t and he knew Mr Way would find a way to drag it out. And he did. Mr Way just lightly brushed his fingers over his skin, teasingly for a moment and smirked at the soft noises Frank made, teasing him for a few moment before he gave him the last two, hard enough to have Frank forgetting about his order not to move, his hips twitching as he gasped and bit his lip hard. 

“9. 10.” Frank breathed out, hoping that his teacher wouldn’t make them start all over when they had been so close to being finished. He let out a soft sigh of relief when Mr Way’s hands moved up to his hips, rubbing gently. 

“You did well, Frank. Even though you moved when I told you not to but I suppose I can forgive you for that.” Mr Way murmured, sliding his hands back down to his ass, rubbing gently as he shifted to get down onto his knees behind him. “Now, I’m not going to fuck you because I don’t make a habit of bringing lube to school to fuck my students with, so I’m just going to rim you and finger you instead.” 

The reality of the situation hit him then and Frank remembered that this was his fucking English teacher. This was the same man that marked his essays and rambled onto him about Romeo and Juliet for 50 minutes a day, Mr Way was  **older,** probably a lot older too and that made Frank shiver again. Not only was he older but he was Frank’s teacher and they were still at school yet here they were with Frank bent over and aching for Mr Way who was offering to fucking eat him out. It was illegal and dirty and so fucking inappropriate and Frank loved it, he wanted so much more. He wished that Mr Way could fuck him but he wasn’t about to complain about the offer to eat him out so he nodded eagerly. 

“Please, Mr Way, please.” Frank whined a little, rolling his hips back and biting his lip hard as he moved his hands to grip the desk. 

“I didn’t say you could do that but I won’t punish you further.” Mr Way hummed before squeezing his ass cheeks hard and spreading them, using his hands to keep Frank exposed as he just took a moment to look before leaning forward and licking hard over his hole. 

Frank let out a surprised moan then though he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth in an effort to keep quiet as he rolled his hips back to push his ass back against Mr Way’s face- or tried to anyway. Mr Way’s grip on his ass made it hard and he felt his teacher chuckle against his ass and groaned. Of course Mr Way wasn’t going to let him move. The elder went back to licking over his hole pretty quickly after that though, effectively cutting off any coherent thought from Frank’s head. He was still hard and aching, pressed up against the desk as his teacher ate him out, moaning each time his hips moved and his dick brushed up against the desk. The friction felt amazing but not enough, especially with the way Mr Way was holding him still as he pushed his tongue inside him, fucking him with it fast but kinda sloppy. 

Frank could feel his teacher’s spit running down his thighs eventually and he whined, squirming again, “Sir….Mr Way please.” He moaned out, biting his lip he kept his eyes closed, one hand tangled in his own hair and the other gripping into the desk hard. 

“Huh? What is it you want, Frank?” Gerard asked as he pulled back to nip at his thighs, sliding a hand up to replace his tongue with his fingers, pushing two into him slowly where he was already wet from his mouth. He was careful with them, pumping them inside him slowly and scissoring to stretch him out before he felt like Frank was ready for him to fuck him with them harder and rougher. 

Frank let out a long moan when he felt Gerard’s fingers inside him, whimpering as he tried to push back against him. “Oh fuck, please…” He whined, biting his lip and squirming beneath him, 

Gerard chuckled lightly at what a mess  Frank was already as he pushed his fingers in deeper, crooking them just right to rub against his prostate, smirking at the loud moan Frank let out at that. “Please what, Frank? You want to come?” He cooed teasingly, smirking to himself as he rubbed his fingers over that spot that had Frank whining and nodding desperately. 

“Please, please I wanna come so bad…” Frank whined, trying to push his hips back and grinding back onto his fingers, looking for more. He was so fucking close, his cock aching and leaking against his stomach and the desk and Frank was pretty sure that he was gonna be able to come without even touching it. 

“Oh? You do? Can you prove to me you deserve it?” Mr Way hummed again, leaning forward to nip and bite at his thighs again, sucking hard on the sensitive spots. Frank was fucking out of it, all he could do was moan and rock back against Gerard’s fingers as he slurred out little pleas for more. The constant pressure on his prostate and the way his cock brushed against the desk was driving him crazy and Frank was sure that he wasn’t gonna be able to hold out, even if Gerard said no. 

“Oh sugar, such a mess for me. Go on, come for me.” Gerard said as he went from rubbing his prostate constantly to fucking him hard and rough with his fingers again. 

“Oh fuck! Yeah...Mr Way...fuck.” Frank moaned out, louder than he meant to, grinding against the desk. With his teacher’s permission, it didn’t take much longer before Frank stiffened and came hard all over his stomach and over the desk. Gerard groaned as he watched him, slowing down with his fingers and nipping at his thigh once more before he pulled his fingers out.

Panting softly, Frank slowly came down from his orgasm and bit his lip as he turned around to face him. He was slightly sweaty, his clothes and hair a mess and he looked fucked out, almost as if they had actually fucked; Gerard loved it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget what Frank looked right then, knew that was what he’d be picturing when he got himself off after Frank left. He was hard in his work pants but he was punishing Frank for teasing after all, there was no way he was gonna let Frank see him get off just yet. That seemed to be what Frank was expecting too as he leant against the desk and looked eagerly at Gerard, glancing down at the rather large bulge in his pants and then back up at his face. 

Gerard just chuckled and moved to sit in his desk chair, staring back at him playfully. “Clean your cum off my desk before you leave will you? And leave your number for me?” He asked, smirking as he leant back in his chair. 

“What? But...you haven’t….” Frank murmured as he looked at him, biting his lip, frowning a little when he realised that he wasn’t going to get to touch Gerard, wasn’t even going to get a look at his cock. 

Gerard chuckled and nodded, “I know. But it’s all part of your punishment. I’m a patient man.” He said, shrugging and smiling at him as he leant back in his seat. “Go on. Go home. Leave your number if you want to and I’ll text you later but for now, go.” he said, smiling up at him softly and shaking his head. “We’ll talk about what’s happened some other time.” 

Frank sighed a little, reluctant to leave but it didn’t seem like Gerard was going to change his mind so he blushed as he fixed up his clothes, smiling back at him. He righted his clothes and hair, reaching for some tissue to clean up the desk as best as he could, scribbling down his phone number when he was finished. 

He turned back to Gerard then with an almost shy smile on his face. “So um...I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He asked, standing beside him and reaching for his bag. It was difficult to keep his eyes on Gerard’s face and not his hard on but he managed it, blushing at the fond chuckle Gerard gave him.   
  
“Yes, Frank, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gerard nodded, smiling at him and nodding as he watched him. Frank leant over to kiss his cheek then before he turned to leave and hurry home, leaving Gerard to finish himself off but thinking about him the whole way home. He had no idea what was going to happen between him and his teacher after that afternoon but something told him that his habit of having meaningless hookups was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm pretty proud of this one actually so I wanna hear what you guys thought of it :)


End file.
